Changing Tides
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: "Why do I always have to look after Near, he's always sick. Why can't it be Matt or you?" Mello complained. "Mello, just this once, don't argue, it's important." Roger replied leaving the boy outside Near's room to begin what was sure to be a long day.
"Stupid Near, why do I always have to be the one to look after him when he's sick?" Mello complained, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't. Right now he needs to be monitored. His temperature is too high to not keep an eye on him, if his symptoms continue or worsen, he'll need to be taken to the hospital. I'd look after him but I have to-"

"Just so we're clear, if he does need to go..I'm not staying there with him. I'm tired of always being the one to do this, Near's always sick. I can't believe you're making me do this. So his stomach hurts, big deal, it happens to everyone, why's he special?" Roger sighed heavily.

"If it was just a normal stomach ache, I wouldn't be concerned. The pain is recurring and it's been waking him up, I really don't think it's a normal stomach ache, if you were ill, I'd make sure you were looked after, I-"

"Why me, why can't Matt do it or-"

"Mello please, this once, don't argue with me." Mello narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"I'll leave you to it, try to be patient and behave yourself." Roger said leaving before Mello could protest.

Mello rolled his eyes and stepped into the dimly lit room. Near was sitting up in bed,his head resting against the cool wall. He closed his eyes as the cool sensation made him more comfortable, easing the heat caused by his fever.

"You should probably lie down Near, if you-"

"what I do isn't your concern. I might not feel well, but my fever isn't interfering with my judgment. You'll be happy to know that I plan to talk to Roger later and your afternoon should be free. You won't have to look after me this time." Mello scoffed.

"How are you going to pull that off, He'd have my head if I didn't make sure you were alright."

"Do you think you can move the table in here, the one that goes over the bed, we used it last time I was ill."

"You mean the hospital table?" Mello asked.

"Yes. Bring it to me if you can."

"I'm not your servant you know, I'm-"

"Do you want to be in here tending to me all day?" Near interrupted.

"No." Mello replied in irritation.

"then do this for me and you can be on your way, I told you, I'll talk to Roger."

"Fine, but you better be sure about getting me out of this."

"I'm sure." Near confirmed. Mello exited the room and made his way down the hall to the supply room where he found the required object and wheeled it through the silent, empty hall and back to where Near was. He was surprised to find the younger boy now lying on his side facing the wall.

"I got it." Mello announced, pushing the table to the bed.

"Thank you. Now I need you to get the water Roger left on the nightstand and put it on the table along with the box of tissues. There's also the bowl of water and cloths in a plastic bag. Take them out and put those on there too. Then push it over my bed and you can go. Tell Roger I asked to see him in about an hour. I need time to rest, stay out of his sight until then, but walk back here with him."

"So he'll know I haven't been-"

"You're going to act as you normally do when you're tending to me, just as irritated. You'll tell him I insisted on speaking with him and left you no choice. I'll talk to him then. Remember no less than one hour. Stay close when you can, just in case he comes by." Mello could hear the difference in the younger boy's voice now. He pushed the table into place. He took a step back feeling his heart sink slightly at the sight. The addition of the overbed table reminded Mello of the first time he had seen Near lying in the hospital.

 _A younger Mello peered into the room from the hallway, Watari, Roger and the doctor stood beside the white haired boy's bed._

 _He didn't know what exactly was wrong with Near but if L had sent Watari to check on him, it couldn't be good._

" _He needs as much rest as possible, the medications should help, but he's been weakened by his illness and the treatment. When he starts to gain his strength back, We'll revisit the options." Mello didn't understand what was going on and would get no other explanation that Roger telling him_

" _Near is very ill,it would be a good idea to be a bit nicer to him when he comes back to the house, it's going to take time to get him back to the way he usually is."_

" _But why would L send Watari to see him, and he even sent him a present. Doesn't L need Watari?"_

" _Yes Mello. However L understands what Near is going through and we should try to do the same."_

" _Why can't Near come back with us?"_

" _He's not well enough, Watari is going to stay with him until then." Mello hadn't asked anything more, L knew everything it was no surprise to the young boy._

Mello had watched Near be taken to the hospital many times since then, and he watched as the younger boy spend days at a time in bed when he wasn't in the hospital.

"Hey Near?" He called after pulling himself from his thoughts.

"You want me to get you anything, more pillow or something?" His voice was now softening as he spoke.

"If you're sure you want to offer to get it, I'd like to have a few more, just to prop myself up a bit." Near sounded tired now.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes, just rest okay?"

"I will if I can." The ill boy replied. Mello turned to leave and was almost in the hall when Near called out to him.

"what is it?" he called turning back around.

"I'm sorry it's always you that gets stuck with me. If it helps, I don't think you'll have to much longer." The comment puzzled Mello as he made his way to get the pillows. Near had never said that before and Mello would spend the rest of the day thinking about those words.


End file.
